


knitting season

by onlyprinsesa



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, a happy open ending, a little fluff, dont come @ me, i just miss them, yes this is kwangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyprinsesa/pseuds/onlyprinsesa
Summary: (based on episode 524)Somin gives all her boyfriends a black hand-knitted scarf. Kwangsoo wonders why he got a red one.
Relationships: Jeon So Min/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	knitting season

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I respect the members private life and this is all fictional. Please support all the members. 9012 <3

**_Knitting Season_ **

Based on Episode 524. Somin knits a black scarf for every boyfriend she has ever had.

-

“Oppa, can I borrow a scarf before I leave? I forgot mine and someone might recognize me.” Sunbin asks as Kwangsoo cleans the pot they used.

“Sure. My scarfs are at the lower drawer in my closet.” He shrugs her off as she continues to wash the dishes. They’ve been dating for over 2 years now and he still can’t get used to the fact that he’s dating her.

“Oppa, I’ll borrow this.” Kwangsoo dries his hands as he looks over to see what scarf she has chosen.

“No. No. No.” Kwangsoo wasn’t able to stop himself as he takes the red scarf off her neck and holds it tightly near his chest.

“Not this.”

-

He was lucky that Sunbin was in a hurry and didn’t ask more questions as to why he didn’t allow her to borrow the red scarf.

He gently folds it and reaches for a box on the top of his closet. He gently places it inside with other pieces of clothing that remind him that he ever dated Jeon Somin. He shakes his head and closes the lid as he pushes it back at the top where no one but him can reach it.

Their relationship was peaceful. Opposite of what they show on TV, the two dated but decided to end it when things became more complicated with being co-workers. No one knew. They didn’t tell the members what has happened between them, or whether anything ever happened.

They wanted to keep it until they were sure it was going to work. Unfortunately, no one ever had to find out.

-

Kwangsoo laughs as they show the video where he first met Somin. He acts as if it was cringe-y but he can’t deny to himself that he longs for her. He loved Sunbin, but what he had with Somin was warm, comfortable and it was bright. He looks over the other side of the line where Somin was standing beside Jihyo and she catches her looking at her and Somin gives him a small smile.

He was used to it, being on the other end of where she was. This small distance has made his heart ache at every waking moment.

-

The next setting was a classroom, they were joking around as they waited for the ladies.

“Yah, hyung, are you okay? You’re like weird today.” Sechan asks him as they try to pass time. He laughs and nods. Before he can answer the ladies have arrived and the shooting has started.

Jihyo asks her questions and Kwangsoo tries his best to participate so that he won’t get the penalty. Somin starts asking her questions and he tries to awkwardly answer them. He awkwardly jokes as he watches Somin and Sechan flirt. He was used to it but there was still a twinge of pain whenever they do it. He knows Sechan would never do the love line if they told him they were together, but he never found out.

“There is something I do for all of my past boyfriends. What is it?” Kwangsoo’s heartbeat hitches for a second. He should know this. He was one of these exes.

“You did this every time?” Sukjin asks her with some gestures.

“Yes. It is how I express my love.” Somin explains to them as Kwangsoo tries to rack his brain back and forth.

“Let me answer!” Jungkook shouts from the end of the room, “You nursed them back to health.”

 _Shit_ , Kwangsoo thinks. She did that for him too.

“Incorrect!” Somin laughs and a smile forms on Kwangsoo’s face. Comments from everyone all came at the same time.

“But I’ve done that often!” Somin exclaims and tells the story of how she did it for one of her ex-boyfriends who broke his finger.

“I heard she’s quite devoted.” Jungkook comments and Kwangsoo bites his tongue from saying all kinds of positive but inappropriate compliments. Inappropriate because he was in a relationship.

An idea came to him so Kwangsoo raises his hands and shouts, “Let me answer! You make a scarf for them when the weather gets cold.” He watches as he sees her face twitch.

He knows she did this for everyone she dated, she has told him this story as he watches her knit near the fireplace in his apartment.

Kwangsoo can see Somin freezing from his answer and hesitating.

“If you have to get this right, there is a specific color.” She gives a hint.

Before Kwangsoo can speak, Sukjin says, “A red scarf.” Somin shakes her head and Kwangsoo covers his shock by making a comment about how she gives all her boyfriends the same color of the scarf.

“A black scarf.” Sechan calmly answers.

“Correct.” Somin walks down to them as everyone questioned as to why Sechan knows. Kwangsoo joins in again to cover the fact that he was surprised.

She knits a black scarf for everyone. Kwangsoo received a red one.

-

Kwangsoo waits for Somin to come out. He wanted to know why he got a red scarf.

“Somin.” He calls her as soon as the door opens, surprising her.

“Ah, oppa. You surprised me!” She laughs quietly as she looks at him.

“Do you need anything?” Somin asks as she fixes her coat, getting ready to go home.

“I need to know why I got a red scarf when everyone else got a black one.” Kwangsoo tries to study her face as it shifts from one emotion to another.

“I-I just tried a different color.” Somin started to walk away but Kwangsoo stops her from walking away by holding her arm.

“You’re Jeon Somin, everything means something. Tell me why I got a red scarf.” Kwangsoo demands as he holds her arms, not allowing her to get away.

Somin sighs as she gives up.

“I knitted you a red scarf because I promised myself when I was younger that everyone else would get a black one and the person who I loved the most will get the red one.” Somin looks down as she answers the question.

Kwangsoo can’t bring himself to say anything. Kwangsoo has never understood why regrets were painful but right this moment he understood, and he knows it was pain that won’t heal.

“That’s all in the past now and we shouldn’t talk about it anymore. I have to go, Oppa.” Somin says goodbye as Kwangsoo was left to list down all the regrets he has ever made and how nothing will ever compare to the regret of letting Somin go.

-

Kwangsoo stands outside a coffee shop as the first snowfall, falls down. He tightens the red scarf around his neck as he walks back to his apartment, seeing his reflection on the glass windows.

He looks back as he leaves Sunbin in the coffee shop. She was smiling sadly as she looks up and waves at him.

Kwangsoo regrets not being honest to himself, but most of all he regrets lying to someone who loves him.

-

Somin wakes up from her nap as someone rang her doorbell. Somin looks over her intercom and sees Kwangsoo standing on her doorstep.

She opens the door.

“Hi.”

-

Regrets are made when we don’t take chances.

Today, Lee Kwangsoo took a chance while wearing a bright red scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Kwangmin to avoid writing my term paper. I really don't care if no one reads my work, I just wanted to dump them here. I also missed KwangMin, so I had to write this. 
> 
> Again, please don't come @ me. I completely respect the member's private life and this is just FICTION.


End file.
